Oh Finland!
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: Just a random Hetalia and Veggie Tales cross-over of Silly Songs With Larry. This song is 'Oh Santa'. I just had fun with the lyrics, hee hee. Read, enjoy, review! Rated T because Prussia wants to invade vital regions.


**A/N: Oh gosh, I don't even know how I thought of this! Some parts are meant to be off-tone just because of who sings it or how to lyrics fit. Yep... This is a little crackish, but you gotta love it. If you don't know the song 'Oh Santa' sung by Larry from Veggie Tales, look it up! Like... Now! Before you read this, or else you'll be confused or get half the humor.  
><strong>

**Man I gotta stop writing crack! xD Enjoy reading, please review, and Happy Holidays (even though it's August when I uploaded this, lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Finland! (Oh Santa!)<strong>

**(Hetalia x Veggie Tales cross over lyrics)**

Narrator (Author): "And now its time for Silly Songs with England. The part of the show where England comes out and sings... A silly song!" (looks at script then at the people backstage) "Wait, England? ...Never mind, let's just get this over with... (mumble) People probably made a good deal with him."

Narrator: "It's Christmas Eve, and England is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Finrand, I mean Finland, with a plate of... scones?"

England: "Oh, Finland. I don't want you to come, I just don't want you to come. But I have scones! Three yummy scones! But even though shouldn't come, oh well, I guess you better come... because it's Christmas..."

(Knock-knock-knock)

England: "Could that be Finland? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for the nations of the world, all us nations of the world?"

Narrator: "England is surprised to be greeted not by Finland, but an Awesome Prussia?"

England: "What the-?"

Narrator: "Keep in character, Kirkland!"

England: (sigh)"Who the hell are you?"

Narrator: "Good enough!"

Prussia: "The Awesome Me! And I've come to take your regions, oh I've come to take your regions. And I come to be awesome, and I've come to take your beer. And take what's written? So move out of the way you stupid, Britain! And let me in!"

Narrator: "That was out of tone... Uh okay... Although... Annoyed... by the _awesome _intruder, in the spirit of Christmas England makes a suggestion."

England: "Why should I let you in? ... I have no beer my drunk friend, but I have scones! Three yummy scones! And you won't get my regions, but just take this my stupid friend. Eat one of these my stupid friend. They are for Finland, but you may have _one!_"

Narrator: "Prussia was truly unfazed by England's attempt at good will. But England, although momentarily distracted, is still... annoyed... about seeing Finland." (to the people backstage) "Why didn't you use America?"

People: "You'll see..."

England: "Oh, Finland. I don't want you to come, I just don't want you to come. But I have scones! Two yummy scones! But even though shouldn't come, oh well, I guess you better come... because it's Christmas..."

Prussia: (Simultaneously) "I'm awesome! I came to take your regions! Oh I've come to take your regions... this dude gave me a scone... A... yummy... scone...Though I'd love to take his regions, perhaps another season! Because it's Ex-mas!"

(Knock, knock, knock)

England: (irritated tone) "...Could that be Finland? Could that be him? Could it be the one who brings presents for the nations of the world, all us nations of the world?"

Narrator: "Once again, it is not Finland who has come to England's door, but this time an... American."

England: "America, what are you-?"

Narrator: (on the side) "Denmark got drunk and couldn't say his lines... I was told America filled in."

America: "I'm a Hero! And I've come to save you Iggy! Oh, I've come to save you Iggy, and I've come to borrow ten bucks, 'cause you see I have no money. And I've come to... stay for Christmas! And annoy the hell out of you!" (brilliant smile)

Narrator: "Although very annoyed by his new guest, in the spirit of Christmas, England makes an offering."

England: "I won't give you money! You need to work, my berk of a friend friend! But I have scones, two yummy scones. And get away! Because I don't need you here for Christmas. But eat this my complex friend. They are for Finland, but you may have _one!_" (on the side) "Why are my lyrics so long?"

People: "Because it was hard to match the lyrics to you!"

Narrator: (sigh) "I better be getting paid for this... The American is touched by England's attempt good will. But England is still annoyed Finrand – FINLAND! - is not there."

England: "Oh, Finland! You better get your Nordic arse here, better get your Nordic arse here! I've got one scone left! Only one scone! Just for you for when you come, oh, for you for when you come... because it's Christmas."

America and Prussia: (Simultaneously; talking) "Dude... we shouldn't have eaten those scones..." "I thought they were chocolate..." "He said scones." "...Someone call 911..."

Narrator: (calls 911)

(Knock-knock-knock)

England: "Could that be Finland? Could that be him? Could it be that Nordic who is late and better give me my present. He better give me my present."

Narrator: "England is greeted now by a paramedic from the ambulance outside."

England: "Who are, oh... Is there something wrong?"

Paramedic: "Yeah, someone called saying that two people here got sick from ea –"

England: (shocked face and slams the door)

Narrator: "England!"

England: (nervously) "Oh, Finland! I can't wait for you to come, I just can't wait for you to come..."

Finland: (looks around before climbing out from the fake chimney)

England: "It's finally Finland! It's finally him! At last, the one who brings presents for the nations of the world, all the nations of the world!"

Finland: (bright smile) "I'm Finland – oh I mean, Santa! And I've come to bring you gifts, oh yes! I've come to bring you gifts, and I've come snipe your foes, oh ho-ho-ho! And I've come to bring joy to you. And... Travel the world. ...Hey, are America and Prussia alright?"

Prussia: (groans) "We ate England's scone..."

America: "I thought it was chocolate..." (groans)

Finland: "Oh... Someone call 911!" (turns to England) "What did I tell you about cooking! For that, you go on my naughty list!"

England: "Wha –?"

Paramedic: (breaks down the door and walks in with two others and two stretchers) "Don't worry, we got you boys."

(Everyone walks off stage)

England: "Merry Christmas..." (sulks in the corner) "I am never doing this ever again..."


End file.
